Steam
by BurningBruise
Summary: Castiel and Ropie discover that detention isn't as always as bad as it seems. Fluff!


Hey guys, a Castiel one shot for you all because he's amazing. Bear in mind I wrote this in about ten minutes, so if it's rubbish, I apologise.

**Steam.**

"You will sit here in silence for the next hour, do you understand me?" the pudgy principal with grey hair barked, her round glasses making her eyes look incredibly bug like.

The two students in the room nodded, both looking bored and unimpressed. The girl with waist length electric blue hair and lilac eyes glared out of the window at nothing in particular, her elbows placed on the table with her head in her hands, whilst the boy with chin length candy red hair and iron coloured eyes scowled at her, his feet propped up on the desk as he leaned back in the plastic red chair.

"I will be in the teachers lounge if you need me. I will tell you when you can go, and remember, you sit in silence" the principal drawled and made her way out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her. The two students sat in silence, angry thoughts running through their heads.

"This is all your fault you know, Castiel" the girl muttered distastefully. The boy, Castiel, looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"So you're blaming this on me, are you?" he asked bitterly. The girl nodded in response, not even bothering to turn and look at him.

"Well sorry to burst you bubble, Ropie, but the fault is not mine, it's yours" Castiel smirked.

"How exactly did you come to that conclusion, Red?" Ropie glared at him. Neither student was willing to take the blame it seemed.

"Just is" Castiel shrugged.

"Well, I beg to differ, Castiel" Ropie growled, forcing the words through her teeth. She walked over to Castiel's desk and planted her hands on the surface, glowering down at him.

"You're begging for me now, Ropie? I always knew you had a thing for me" Castiel smirked, twisting her words.

"W-what are you going on about now, you...you big head!" Ropie cried, her face the same colour as Castiel's hair. She wouldn't admit it, but she had taken a liking to the boy, goodness knows why.

"Big head?" Castiel drawled, amused by the girls flustered state. Ropie stormed over to the window and glared out at the sunset. She couldn't help but think about how much the red hue was similar to the colour of Castiel's hair.

"Damn it, shut up Ropie" she muttered to herself, angry for thinking such things. She thought that her crush was stupid and petty, a lot like this detention really.

"Talking to yourself now, Blue?" Castiel asked, using his nickname for her to get a reaction from the girl.

"Don't call me that, Red!" Ropie retaliated childishly. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! You know how much that annoys me! You st-" she was cut off by Castiel slapping his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up or old bug eyes will have our heads, Ropie!" he whispered loudly. Ropie nodded to show she understood and Castiel removed his hand but didn't walk away. Ropie looked at him questioningly and began to get nervous and blurted words out like she always did when she was in situations like this.

"Our hair is like fire and water."

"What?" Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Blue and red? You know, like fire and w-water" she stuttered as Castiel shifted closer. She didn't know if it was intentional or not, but it was making her nerves go crazy. Could he not see what he was doing to her?

"Fire and water, huh?" Castiel teased. He always had found it funny when she got nervous.

"Y-yeah. And when put together it makes s-steam" Ropie blurted. She mentally face palmed herself. Steam? Really? Was that the best she could come up with?

"Steam?" Ropie nodded.

"So, Ropie, feel like making some steam with me?" Castiel drawled in a low husky voice.

"W-what?" Ropie squeaked.

"Fire and water makes steam, right? So why not make some of our own?" Castiel said and within seconds, Ropie's mind was blank. Why? Because Castiel had pressed his lips to hers. Ropie was pretty sure her heart just stopped.

Castiel started to pull away when Ropie finally got her bearings. She pulled his head back down to hers and kissed him and he happily obliged, snaking his tongue inside her mouth, running it over her smooth teeth. They licked and nibbled any place they could. They were now somehow in a very compromising position with Ropie being sprawled out on one of the desks, Castiel looming above her, both panting heavily.

"Wow" Ropie breathed as Castiel pulled her onto his lap, resting his head on top of hers.

"You know, I think I learned something today" Castiel murmured.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Fire and water really does make steam after all"


End file.
